Demasiado tarde
by The Nova 6
Summary: Maehara es asesinado delante de Isogai, y él, en venganza, asesina al hombre que le ha arrebatado al que más quería. Pero el alma de Hiroto Maehara será rescatada por cierto dios...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Asassination Classroom le pertenecen a Yusei Matsui, y los de Noragami, a Adachi Toka.**

* * *

 **Demasiado tarde**

Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Una de las bromas de peor gusto que les podía gastar la vida. Pero los ojos de los alumnos de la clase E estaban contemplándolo una y otra vez, y siempre veían lo mismo. Veían el cuerpo inerte de Hiroto Maehara, tirado en el suelo delante del edificio de la clase E, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados, y con una herida en el estómago de la que no manaba sangre porque aún tenía clavado el puñal, casi hasta la empuñadura. Cerca de él, había otro cadáver, el de un hombre adulto degollado. Y de pie junto al cadáver del hombre, se encontraba Yuuma Isogai con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, temblando visiblemente.

-Isogai… tú… -murmuró Nagisa, con un hilo de voz. El chico estaba en shock, como el resto de los alumnos. Y no sólo ellos. Korosensei y los profesores Karasuma e Irina también estaban presentes, y los tres tenían la misma mirada de estupefacción que los chicos. Aunque en el caso de Korosensei era difícil percatarse de ello.

-Yo… tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo -barbotó el delegado de clase, dejando caer el cuchillo al verse incapaz de sostenerlo. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie, estaban a punto de fallarle las piernas-. ¿Q-qué esperabais?

Al volverse a mirarlos, los demás alumnos vieron que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor y desesperación. Eran fáciles de distinguir.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Isogai? Cuéntanoslo -le pidió Korosensei mientras se acercaba a él, hablando con tono tranquilizador. Al igual que los alumnos, no había visto nada, pero sí había escuchado golpes y gritos venir del edificio de la clase E, y había sido el primero en llegar allí, encontrándose con la escena macabra que ahora presenciaban todos. El joven no hizo ademán de alejarse de su profesor, pero tampoco le respondió. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo al lado del cuerpo de Maehara, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que el que estaba ahí muerto no era su mejor amigo, y que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Estábamos… estábamos los dos en clase… íbamos a unirnos a vosotros para la práctica -empezó Yuuma, en voz tan baja que obligó a todos a acercarse para poder escucharle-. Y entonces, yo fui un momento al baño y… al salir escuché a Hiro hablar con alguien, y después un golpe muy fuerte y un grito, y al entrar en clase corriendo me encontré… con…

Se le quebró la voz. Pero no hacía falta que terminara la frase, todo estaba muy claro.

-¿Y después… a ese hombre…? -preguntó Korosensei, haciendo un gesto de cabeza en dirección al cadáver del adulto. Isogai asintió.

-H-había matado a Hiro. No sé lo que me ocurrió, p-pero… pero tenía que matarlo. Recuerdo haber visto todo rojo durante un momento, y al segundo siguiente, ya lo tenía muerto delante de mí, yo...

Nagisa se separó del grupo y se acercó a su compañero de clase. Mostraba serenidad y entereza, pero no era más que una fachada. Ver a Maehara muerto le hacía tener ganas de descuartizar el cuerpo de aquel individuo, aunque no sirviera de nada, pues también había pasado a mejor vida. Aunque Nagisa, en ese momento, le deseó la peor.

-Iso… no, Yuuma -habló el chico de pelo azul, llamando a su compañero por su nombre de pila, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Supongo que recuerdas… lo que me ocurrió a mí durante el viaje a la isla de Okinawa, ¿verdad?

Isogai lo miró, parpadeando. Lo veía borroso por las lágrimas. Y aquel episodio le vino como un flash a la mente. Sí, era cierto. Nagisa, creyendo que los alumnos enfermos por el virus iban a morir, se había dejado dominar por la furia asesina y se habría lanzado a matar a Takaoka de no ser porque Terasaka le hizo reaccionar.

-Aquello fue diferente, Nagisa… no había muerto nadie, y yo… yo no tenía a nadie que me detuviera -se miró las manos, apretando los dientes-. Nadie ha impedido que mi mejor amigo muera, ni que yo me haya convertido en un… asesino.

Aquello habría sonado irónico, ya que todos en la clase E eran asesinos en potencia, pero en aquel contexto, esa palabra significaba algo muy distinto. Ninguno de ellos había pensado siquiera en matar humanos, por muy peligrosa que fuese la situación. Ellos sólo tenían un objetivo en mente, y era Korosensei. Nagisa tragó saliva. No sabía qué podría decirle a su amigo para reconfortarlo. Sentía que cualquier cosa que dijese sonaría falsa, porque él mismo se sentía vacío. No era el amigo más íntimo de Maehara, pero a toda la clase le caía bien, y era uno más de aquella pequeña familia en que se había convertido el aula de asesinato. Perderlo era como perder una parte de sí mismo, y estaba seguro de que los demás se sentían igual. Y qué decir de Isogai.

-Yo… lo sé, Yuuma -murmuró Nagisa, retirándose un par de pasos-. Yo entiendo lo que has hecho y por qué… porque yo casi hago lo mismo. No voy a… mirarte de otra manera.

Isogai lo miró durante un par de segundos, y Nagisa creyó ver una chispa de gratitud en sus ojos llenos de dolor. Korosensei pasó de largo a Nagisa y se colocó detrás del chico moreno, haciendo algo que nunca había hecho con ningún otro alumno (y eso que había consolado a varios). Envolvió el cuerpo de Isogai con sus tentáculos en algo parecido a un abrazo, lo cual hizo que el chico se sorprendiera y mirara a su profesor, con los ojos brillantes.

-Korosensei… H-Hiro… -musitó, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. El profesor asintió levemente, y con uno de sus tentáculos acarició la cabeza de su alumno. Los dos copetes estaban completamente mustios, y apenas se diferenciaban del resto del pelo. En otras circunstancias nunca habría permitido que el resto de los alumnos le viera así, tan débil y desesperado. Siempre se esforzaba por dar su imagen de líder fuerte y confiable, pero en esa ocasión le resultaba imposible.

-Sí, Isogai. No hay nada que se pueda hacer ya por él, al menos yo. Pero creo que sí hay una cosa que puedes hacer tú por él. Y para ello vamos a dejarte un rato a solas. Pasemos todos a clase… -la cara del profesor se detuvo un momento en el cadáver del hombre, y en un segundo pasó de amarilla a negra, señal de la furia de Korosensei-... y que alguien saque de aquí el cuerpo de esa basura antes de que yo me ocupe de él.

El profesor Karasuma dijo que él se ocuparía, y se lo llevó aparte, mientras Bitch-sensei se ocupaba de conducir a los alumnos hacia dentro, lo cual era difícil, ya que la mayoría de ellos estaban en shock y apenas respondían. Ella era la menos afectada, pero mentiría si dijera que no se sentía mal. Había visto cientos de muertos a lo largo de su vida, y muchos de ellos por su propia mano, pero ninguno era uno de sus alumnos. Irina Jelavic, la fría asesina, sintió por un momento como si hubiera vuelto a perder a sus padres. Cerró uno de sus puños y convirtió sus labios en una fina línea, para después volver a recuperar su habitual frialdad.

Una vez hubo entrado el último alumno, se paró un momento para dirigirse a Karasuma:

-Ese hombre era uno de los asesinos contratados por el gobierno, ¿no? -preguntó. El hombre asintió-. Pues espero que esto no se quede así. Porque no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, Karasuma. Una cosa es matar a ese pulpo, y otra muy distinta, a un chico de quince años. Igual no tengo derecho a decirlo, después de que yo misma haya tenido que matar a un adolescente en una ocasión, pero era distinto a lo de ahora.

Dicho esto, la profesora se dio la vuelta y entró en el edificio. Tadaomi Karasuma evitó mirar a Isogai, el cual continuaba de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Maehara, incapaz de controlar su llanto. Si hubiera tenido una pared cerca, le habría dado un par de puñetazos. Irina tenía razón. Todos los asesinos que contrataba el gobierno tenían órdenes precisas de no hacer daño bajo ningún concepto a los alumnos de la clase E. En caso de que lo hicieran, no sólo no verían un duro de los diez billones de yenes, sino que él personalmente se encargaría de que se pudrieran en la cárcel de por vida. Qué había llevado a ese hombre en concreto a desobedecer aquella regla, no lo sabía, pero pensaba investigarlo. Y los responsables tendrían que responder por ello. Dejó el cuerpo apoyado contra la pared y llamó por teléfono a sus subordinados, para que fueran a retirarlo cuanto antes. Pensó por un momento en decirle algo a su alumno, pero decidió dejarle tranquilo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que, según el pulpo, tuviera que hacer Isogai, era mejor que lo hiciese en paz.

Isogai creía saber a lo que se refería Korosensei. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que su profesor sabía más sobre ellos de lo que daba a entender. Y aunque no estaba totalmente seguro, sospechaba que ese cotilla sabía que, para él, Hiro era mucho más que su mejor amigo. Aunque el rubio no lo supiera, ya que él jamás se lo había dicho. Tenía la intención de hacerlo pronto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que se enterara. Pero no para decírselo. Era la única oportunidad que iba a tener. Se inclinó sobre el rostro de Maehara, acariciándolo con una mano, mientras sus lágrimas caían directamente sobre la piel de su amigo.

-¿Por qué, Hiro? -preguntó, casi sin voz-. Me pregunto… por qué. Te he vengado, pero no me siento bien, porque tú ya… tú ya no…

Su voz se rompió, y volvió a estallar en llanto. No era capaz de hablar. Daba igual. Abrazó el cuerpo y enterró su cara en su pecho, sin reprimirse.

* * *

Primero la oscuridad, y luego la luz. Al abrir los ojos había visto el edificio desvencijado de un aula. Y a un montón de gente allí. Y al mirar hacia abajo, se vio a sí mismo. Más concretamente, su cuerpo. Él ya no estaba dentro. Ahora era un espíritu. Hiroto Maehara había dejado de pertenecer a ese lado de la línea. El simple pensamiento lo había aterrorizado, y había escapado de allí. ¿Corriendo? ¿Volando? No tocaba el suelo, así que debía de estar volando. De cualquier manera, necesitaba escapar. No entendía por qué estaba muerto ni qué le había ocurrido, pero tenía mucho miedo.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. Apenas había salido de la montaña de la clase E, cuando se encontró con un chico de pie sobre unos cables de tendido eléctrico. Dos preguntas le asaltaron la mente, la primera y más obvia, quién era, y la segunda, cómo podía estar ahí sin partir los cables con su peso. Pero no hizo ninguna de ellas. Quedaba claro que no era una persona normal. Quizá fuera que ahora, como era un espíritu, era capaz de sentir lo que antes no podía, y dentro de aquel muchacho había una fuente inagotable de poder.

-¿Eres un alma perdida? Tienes toda la pinta -dijo el chico, mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos azules tenían el color del hielo, y a pesar de no tener ya cuerpo, Maehara sintió un frío glacial atravesarle. Se estremeció. Sin embargo, no le parecía peligroso. Vestía un chándal de color negro con una bufanda raída azul, tenía el pelo negro y lacio y lucía una sonrisilla pícara. Aunque por otra parte, llevaba una katana y una wakizashi, así que quizá sí fuese peligroso.

-Yo… sí, creo… he muerto, si es lo que quieres decir, pero… -respondió Maehara, llevándose una mano a la frente. Su propia voz le sonaba extraña-. ¿Tú… tú quién eres?

-Yo soy Yato, el dios a domicilio -se presentó, guiñándole un ojo-. Desgraciadamente, tú ya no puedes requerir mis servicios… de la forma habitual, pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer por un alma perdida y sin rumbo. ¿Hace mucho que has muerto?

-Hace… un rato -musitó el rubio. Había algo en ese Yato que le animaba a hablar. Sentía a la vez como si le fuera a matar y a abrazar como a un viejo amigo. Era muy confuso-. No puedo darte más detalles, ha sido repentino, y… tampoco recuerdo gran cosa.

-Como pasa con todos. Pues te aseguro que ya no tendrás que vagar más, si aceptas la ayuda del dios Yato, te daré un motivo para permanecer en este mundo, lejos del desamparo… en la medida de lo posible. ¿Qué me dices?

El fantasma del muchacho no sabía qué responder. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de ayuda le quería dar Yato, pero no había mentira en su voz. Quería ayudarle de verdad, y no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de gratitud. Tenía razón en que era un espíritu perdido y sin rumbo, y estaba muy asustado. Si alguien podía darle protección, entonces se le uniría de mil amores.

-Acepto -respondió, rápidamente-. Haz… lo que quieras.

Yato asintió. Estiró el brazo izquierdo, juntando los dedos índice y corazón y apuntando al espíritu. Entonces comenzó a dibujar en el aire algo parecido a un kanji, aunque de forma distinta, mientras recitaba una especie de conjuro:

-Alma perdida, despojada de su vida y de su lugar en el mundo, recibirás la bendición del dios Yato. Te otorgaré un nuevo nombre, un nombre póstumo, que será lo que te ate a este lugar. Desde ahora me servirás, ¡bajo el nombre de Meikaku! ¡Como shinki, te llamarás Miryoku! Y ahora… ¡ven a mí, Mikki!

El carácter dibujado en el aire flotó hacia el espíritu, y se grabó como un tatuaje en la palma de su mano. Una agradable sensación de calor se extendió por el cuerpo fantasmal de Maehara, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de puro gusto. Todo él brilló con un resplandor azul, y desapareció convirtiéndose en un rayo de energía que impactó contra la cara de Yato, tomando forma alrededor de su ojo derecho. Se había convertido en un monóculo.

Se encontraba rodeado de luz blanca, y se sentía inexplicablemente tranquilo y protegido. Ya no tenía miedo, y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿De esa manera le había ayudado? Había pronunciado un conjuro, le había dado ese tatuaje y le había transformado en un monóculo. Pero él seguía ahí, y ahora tenía su cuerpo tal y como lo recordaba, y vestía un uniforme escolar. No entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero el calor que recorría su cuerpo… era como si estuviera recibiendo el abrazo de un padre.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo -resonó una voz en aquel espacio. Maehara… no, Mikki, miró en dirección a la voz, y descubrió a un chico rubio, como él, con el pelo desordenado y ojos color ámbar. No parecía ser mucho mayor que él.

-Sí, eso parece, ¿tú eres…? -preguntó.

-Yukine -fue la respuesta-. Yo fui el primer shinki de Yato, tú eres el segundo.

-¿Shinki? -Mikki parpadeó, confuso-. He escuchado eso cuando ha empezado a recitar el conjuro, pero…

-¿Has visto las dos espadas que tenía? Soy yo -explicó Yukine-. Lo que significa que ahora tengo que soportar por partida doble que me agarre con sus manos sudorosas, buegh… pero en esencia es eso. Te ha convertido en un arma, por así decirlo. Y junto conmigo, le ayudarás en su lucha. Es preferible eso a estar errando por ahí sin rumbo, ¿no?

Vio que Yukine se le acercaba, con una sonrisa, y estiraba una mano para que se la estrechara. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, ya se la había dado. El contacto le hizo sonreír. Sí, no pintaba mal. Y además, el nombre que le había dado, tatuado en la palma de su mano, le gustaba.

* * *

El edificio de la clase E estaba ya vacío. Se habían suspendido las clases y sólo quedaba una persona allí, en el aula. Era Isogai. Sentado en su pupitre en la primera fila, con los ojos clavados en la pizarra, pero sin ver nada. Simplemente… recordaba.

Recordaba que se habían llevado el cuerpo de Hiroto para entregárselo a su familia, a la que Isogai ya no podría volver a mirar a la cara.

Recordaba haber recibido las muestras de apoyo de sus compañeros, tan afectados como él. Pero todas las palabras le parecían vacías y faltas de sentido.

Recordaba haber reemplazado su cara llorosa y angustiada por una máscara de piedra sin expresión. Sus ojos habían dejado de brillar con su alegría habitual. Ahora eran dos pozos sin fondo.

Recordaba haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de varios de sus compañeros para acompañarle a su casa, por si lo necesitaba. Lo único que Yuuma necesitaba era estar solo y pensar. Pero tenía la mente bloqueada por completo.

Se levantó lentamente y caminó fuera de la clase. Sentía mucho frío, y el edificio le parecía un lugar hostil y oscuro, por lo que se apresuró a salir. Fuera estaba atardeciendo. Y no había nadie más por allí. Sólo estaba él. Pensando y arrepintiéndose de haber llegado demasiado tarde. Una lágrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla, mientras murmuraba un "perdóname" casi inaudible.


End file.
